The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: Higurashi Kagome was scared of one thing and one thing only. Her father. But maybe, just maybe he could help her with her fear. If only she would disregard the fact that he had the same eyes as her father...because they were of the same race. Dark Stalkers.
1. Chapter 1

Kirei Ai Tenshi: Hello my wonderful readers, I'm here to tell you that I'm writing a Barajou no kiss/Inuyasha fanfic. Yes, I know I should be working on my other fics, but this idea would not leave my head. I hope that you like my new fanfic, The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess!

Disclaimer: I don't claim anything but the plot and my original characters. Kagome and any other Inuyasha characters that may appear belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei and Barajou no Kiss belongs to Shoten Aya-sensei

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was scared of one thing and one thing only. Her father. But maybe, just maybe he could help her with her fear. If only she would disregard the fact that he had the same eyes as her father...because they were of the same race. Dark Stalkers.

* * *

The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess

* * *

Inside of a dark room, on the bed, wrapped up in pink sheets lay a girl with long flowing raven hair. She tossed and turned in the bed, making the sheets twist and turn around her legs. Sweat beaded at her forehead as her eyes scrunched and whimper left the confines of her lips. "Papa..." her eyes suddenly opened, revealing a startling ice blue color with an underling hint of silver, and she jolted up straight, her slender arms flailing about as she screamed, "No!"

Soon, the girl calmed down, realizing that it was merely a nightmare. Her delicate hand rose form the sheets to her throat and her fingers caressed the pink jewel encrusted on the silver rose attached a black silk cloth. A relieved sigh was heard as the young girl wiped at the moisture that damped her face with the back of her hand. "It's still there. " she turned her head and gazed at a photograph that was framed on her night stand. It was of a man with dark hair and cool piercing red eyes, visible even in the shadows of the room. "Papa would be upset if I had taken it off."

After a few more minutes the girl laid back down in her bed, closing her eyes and waited for the soothing embrace of slumber to encompass her. Her wish was granted as darkness seeped into her consciousness and she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Higurashi Kagome, you better stop right there!" a woman with short black hair and glasses demanded, her grey business suit and white armband signalling that she was a part of the disciplinary force.

Kagome turned her head and blew a raspberry at the teacher. "I will not stop!" her eyes zeroed in on the object the woman was waving around. "Especially with you waving around that sickle like a mad woman!"

The teacher growled as she picked up speed, the sickle she carried glinted in the sunlight. "Higurashi, you stop this instant! Today's the day that choker comes off! It's a direct violation on the school dress code and you know it!"

The blue eyed girl frowned at the teacher as a shiver traveled down her spine at the thought of the necklace being removed. Her dainty fingers found there way to the pretty rose choker. "I've told millions of times now, Sensei, I can't take it off!"

"Which is why I fully intend to take it off for you! BY FORCE!" the curved blade grew dangerously close to Kagome's neck and the younger girl's ice blue eyes widened.

"Get that thing away from me!" she shouted as she pumped her legs harder, gaining more speed as she fled from the disciplinary teacher. Her mind was thrown into chaos as it brought up an old memory. One she has desperately tried to forget. _'This choker...I would have removed it a long time ago, but my papa ordered me not to...'_

_"Kagome..." a dark silk like voice whispered as his pale white fingers caressed the soft skin of a young child's cheek. The hand traveled down to the black band that held a silver rose that had a pink jewel encrusted into it. "This is the one thing you must never lose nor take it off."_

_The child looked at the man with confusion in her ice blue eyes, her long raven hair fluttered softly when his hands moved up to encompass her face once more. "Why Papa?" her voice was soft and slightly squeaky as she tilted her hand into her Father's large warm hand and peered into his deep red eyes._

_A cool smile spread over the man's lips, showing off sharp glinting canines. "Because, my sweet child, it is something very valuable that will always serve to keep you safe from harm: it's a special charm made just for you." his eyes flashed ominously and his hand moved her cheek to her small neck so quickly the child let out a surprised gasp. He tightened his grip on her slender throat and lifted the child into the air. "Should you ever lose it," he drawled, ignored the bite of her tiny nails digging into his skin "a terrible, fearsome punishment will befall you."_

_Tears began leaking from the corner of the child's eyes as she clawed at her father's wrist. "Papa! You're hurting me! Why are you doing this!"_

_"I merely want to protect my precious Kagome..."_

Kagome shivered as she tried to suppress that single awful memory of her father. She does not have many too many memories of her father because she never had the chance, but that one frightful memory has always haunted her. She sighed as she touched the rose choker once more. Kagome knew that if she attempted to take off the necklace, she would have vicious nightmares of various punishments that her father would bestow upon her. _'Papa said that it would protect me...'_

She reminisced on all the things that has happened to her ever since that fateful day. The teachers of the disciplinary force have always had it out for her, no matter what school she's attended. She has even gotten into to trouble with gang members because of it. The closeness of the teacher's voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and she looked back to see that the short haired woman had gotten much closer to her.

"C'mon, Kagome, you can do it!"

The dark haired girl looked up to see a group of girls from her class cheering her on just as the school bell began to ring.

"Class is going to start without you! Hurry up! First one to the school wins!"

She frowned, because most of all the choker attracts a lot of unwanted attention!

* * *

Kagome leaned against the door frame of her classroom, her hands pressed to her knee as she panted for breath. _'Another morning, another close call.'_ she looked up when someone tapped her on the shoulder and saw that it was one of her classmate and close friend, Yamamoto Anis.

"That was close, wasn't it Kagome-chan." the pink haired girl smiled as she patted Kagome on the back.

The dark haired girl gave a small smile. "Yeah it was. This was the first time I had to use all my strength into running."

Anis opened her mouth to remark, but was violently shoved into her friend. Her dark red-pink eyes narrowed as she turned around to snap at the person who pushed her. "Hey! Excuse you!"

"It's your own damn fault for standing in the doorway when I'm tryin' to get through!"

"What's your problem, Kaede?" she snapped.

Kaede glanced at Kagome briefly before sliding his deep violet eyes at the the smaller girl in front of him and glared at her. "My problem is you, Yamamoto Anis. You're makin' a lot of noise for it being so early in the morning." he then shouldered his bag and turned away from the pink haired girl.

Anis was still huffing over what Kaede said even as Kagome tried to comfort her. Saying the he was still holding a grudge against her because she beat him during the sports festival. The shorter girl countered, saying that the only reason why she participated in the boy's race is because Kagome made her do it.

"Plus I won because you used my fear of thunder against me!"

Kagome snickered behind her hand as she recalled that day. It was the day of the the boy's 50 km race and she had 'persuaded' Anis to participate in the run. She then had some of the other girls set up a boom-box with a prerecorded tape of a thunderstorm and pressed play the second the race began. She never seen Anis run faster than on that day.

Anis narrowed her eyes at her friend. "That was not funny, Kagome-chan!" she made a swipe at the slightly taller girl.

"Ah! Gomenasi Anis-chan!" Kagome chortled as she moved out the reach of her friend's grasping fingers.

Soon a pale brown haired man walked into the classroom, a kind smile on his lips as he set down the stack of papers he was carrying. "Alright guys," he began, opening his clear yellow eyes, "settle down! It's time for homeroom!"

As Kagome sat down in her desk, waiting for homeroom to end, she tried recalling her father's face. But it was no use. All she could remember was his cool red eyes, predatory smile, and deep voice. And also that painful memory. Those were the only thing she had to remember her father by...and the choker.

She scoffed softly. "It's more of a collar to me."

"Kagome-chan, hurry up! Homeroom's already ended!" Anis's voice broke through to the young girl.

The dark haired girl rose out of her seat and walked over to her friend, turning to go in the direction of where her next class was to be. A blonde haired girl, who was called Usagi, clamped onto Kagome's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. Kagome complained, knowing where they were going and quickly grabbed Anis's arm before the pink haired girl could escape.

"If I have to go, then so do you."

Anis complained. "Kagome-chan, but..."

"No, 'buts'." a sneaky gleamed enter her ice blue eyes. "We may even get to see Tenjou-senpai."

That perked the shorter girl. "True enough."

Usagi squealed all of a sudden. "Lucky~!" she sighed dreamily. "Tenjou-kaichou has arrived!"

Kagome watched in awe as the tall regal form of the school president lazily made his way down the hall, his cool light blue eyes never deterring from his destination. He was exceedingly handsome with his glittering snow white hair, narrow pale blue eyes, and chiseled jaw structure. It was no wonder every girl in Shoubi Academy was gaga over him. A faint blush spread over her pale cheeks because that included her. She did have a small crush on the president.

Anis elbowed Kagome, a small red color on her own cheeks. "It kinda sucks that we can't break through the throngs of third year chicks surrounding him to get any closer than this." she clasped her hands together in mock adoration. "But he's so cool!"

Usagi turned around and smiled goofily. ""Cool" doesn't even begin to describe him! He's not like any other hottie out there!"

Kagome could not agree more. Tenjou is not only cool, but he make great grades, athletic, and he nice to just about anyone. '_But he's super hard to get close to.'_she let out a defeated sigh, but turned her head when Usagi tightened her grip on her arm and pointed.

"Kagome, look! Older guys are great and all, but right now, I'm all about him!"

The dark haired girl raised her blue eyes, following the direction of where her friend was pointing. "Oh that's Asagi Seiran-kun of class C!" _'He's adorable!'_ Kagome blushed as she took in the boy's bishounen looks. His short blue hair, though abnormal, framed his cute, girl-like face that housed his large honey colored eyes. _'He's cuter than a girl!_' She took and step back, bumping into someone. She quickly bowed and apologized. "Gomen ne. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She raised out of her bow and gasped. The tall male in front of her looked way too much like her father with his piercing red eyes and dark hair. She stood frozen to the spot as his red, red, eyes scanned over her, cold and analyzing, until he smoothly turned around and walked away. A shudder went down her spine as bits and pieces of that god awful memory eased its way inside her head before she banished it from the confines of her mind.

Anis placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, frowning when she felt the girl trembling. "Kagome-chan...are you remembering what happened with your dad?" she whispered softly in her friend's ear so that the other girls could not hear what was being said. But they were too busy talking about the boy who just left.

Kagome nodded slowly, not trusting her voice.

The pink haired girl hugged her. "It's going to be okay Kagome-chan. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, Anis-chan." Kagome said softly.

* * *

The dark haired girl pushed the broom in the direction of the pile of dust between her and Anis. She gazed over at her friend and saw that she was posted up on the yellow handle of the broomstick, gazing off as if she was in a daze. She lifted her hand to hide a giggle when Higa Kaede suddenly appeared behind her, scaring the living daylights out of the pink haired girl.

"Kaede!" she huffed as she placed her hand over her racing heart. "Don't pop up behind me like that!"

The rose haired boy scoffed, his deep violet eyes narrowed into a glare. "Then stop slacking off Anis." he turned to the other girl. "Is she always this annoying Kagome?"

Anis slid into a protective stand in front of Kagome, her teeth grinding together as a blush spread over her cheeks. "Who gave you the right to start calling me Anis and her Kagome?" she demanded.

Kaede groaned and cover his face with his hand. "Dummy. I only calling you Anis because we have another Yamamoto in our class." his eyes moved over to gaze at the dark haired girl, catching her ice blue eyes with his briefly before looking away. "And I have my reasons for calling Kagome by her given name."

The pink haired girl turned a dark shade of red when Kaede suggested that he start calling her the Weird Yamamoto. "Don't call me weird, you jerk!"

Kagome sighed as she turned her gaze away from the bantering duo to the clear blue sky. She narrowed her eyes when a red glint flew through the air. And right towards Anis! "Look out!" the dark haired girl rushed over to her friend and pushed her out of the way and something smacked into the back of her neck and would have fallen to the ground if strong arms had not wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Higa Kaede holding her close to him. So close that she could she that his hair was not black like she had initially thought it to be, but a deep blood red color and that his violet eyes had a small hint of blue to them.

"Ano..." a bright red blush spread over her cheeks, darkening every second she was in Kaede's arms. "Could you let me go, Kaede-kun?"

Kaede nodded as he slowly opened his arms for the small girl so that she could step away and a strange loss made him want to gather her back into his arms. He almost did if it was not for Anis whacking him on the head with her broom.

"Get away from, Kagome-chan." she huffed as she raised the broom again to strike him if he decided to try and hold Kagome in his arms again. She was not going to let anyone harm her dear friend. "Where does someone like you get off pulling a cocky stunt like that?"

Kagome ignored the duo as her ice blue eyes scanned the area and a red rectangle caught her attention. She walked around the arguing teens and knelt to pick up the object. "A card..."

"What did you say, Kagome-chan?" Anis stopped fighting with Kaede as walked over to her friend. Her red-pink eyes widened when the girl turned to show her the thing in her hand and she saw the bare flesh of Kagome's throat. "Ah! Your choker!" she pointed out.

The blue eyed girl gasped as her finger came up to touched the pink jewel encrusted silver rose, only to touch skin she had forgotten she had._ 'My choker!'_ "Shimatta!" Kagome cursed as she frantically began to search for her missing piece of jewelry._ 'Where? Where? Where!?'_she shuffled through the bushes and a small black head popped out of the leafy plants. "Eh? You're the black thing that smacked into me?"

The black creature shivered with fear and made a dash for the school house.

"Ah! Matte!" Kagome called out as she ran after the little creature. She followed its shadow as it raced inside the building, slipping around corners at high speeds that she nearly lost it a few times. Her father's voice echoed in her head, reminding her of the terrible punishment that was to befall on her now that her choker had been removed. Kagome felt a shudder run up and down her spine at the thought of being at the mercy of whatever her father planed to punish her with. _'I have to find that black creature and ask it to return my choker.'_

"Kagome-chan!"

The dark haired girl turned at the sound of her name being called and she turned to see her pink haired friend not too far behind her. "Anis-chan! I have to find my choker!"

Anis reached her shaking and frightened friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We will find it Kagome-chan." she looked up and her red-pink eyes scanned the hallways, searching for that black creature that may have ran off with Kagome's choker. Anis turned her head to the right and caught sight of a furry tail slipping under the curtain. "There it is!"

She then took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her into the library. "Give it up you, choker thief!" Anis yanked the curtain to the side and almost fell down the gaping black hole, but Kagome was not so lucky. The dark haired girl stumbled, tripping over the pink haired girl's shoe, and tumbled down the pit.

"Kagome-chan!"

The raven haired girl lifted her hand and rubber the top of her head. _'Itai...'_ she bemoaned and blinked once, twice, before her eyes widened to the point where the almost bulged from their sockets. Standing before her was a huge black dragon with blazing white eyes. It opened its large muzzled and roared, echoing throughout the small room._ 'It this my punishment?'_

"You're...Higurashi Kagome-kun from class C, aren't you?" a pained voice asked from behind the girl.

She turned around to find her homeroom teacher sprawled out on the ground, various bruises, scratches, and cuts decorating his pale skin. "Itsushi-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Itsushi cut his yellow eyes to the snarling black dragon and back to the young girl. "Tell me Kagome-kun, can you see that dragon over there?"

Kagome raised a confused eye brow at the brown haired teacher. "Oh course I can see it! And by the lacerations on you, I'd say it attacked you, Sensei." she waved her hands through the air in her exaggerated explanation.

The yellow eyed teacher lifted his head to smile at the dark haired girl, but his topaz orbs widened when they spotted the red rectangle in her hands. "That card in your hand?"

"Oh, this thing? I picked it up after a black creature smacked me in the back, causing me to lose my choker and I guess I held on to it in my panic." she rambled as she gazed at the red card held between her delicate fingers.

Itsushi raised himself up on his elbows, gazing at the young girl, a gentle smile etched its way across his lips. "Kagome-kun...if possible, could I ask you for a kiss?"

Kagome blanched before turning about three different shades of red as she sputtered out a response. Sure, the sensei was handsome and the raven haired girl may have had an old crush on him before she saw Tenjou, but this was not the time to be asking for smooches!

The brunette saw the panic in Kagome's eyes and sighed, "Not me..." he stretched out a hand and pointed, "that. "That" is something precious that will always keep you safe."

"A charm of protection?" Kagome whispered. "Right, Sensei?"

Itsushi nodded. "Right. I suppose it is a "charm of protection"

Kagome was still uneasy about what the teacher was telling, but raised the red rectangle to her lips, "Okay! I don't know about this, but I trust you, Sensei." the moment those words left her mouth, the dark haired girl pressed her lips to the card. The red card seemed to glow faintly and turned white as red rose petals fluttered out of it. Wispy white fog wafted out of the rectangle, slowly taking form of a body.

_"As ordained by our ancient contract, I present myself to you, as your Rose Knight."_ a head a dark blood red hair emerged from the mist, a large pale hand covering whomever's face. "Coming all the way out here can only mean one thing..." A red, red rose burst open and the handsome form of Higa Kaede knelled before the raven haired girl. "Milady, I await your orders."

The dark haired girl felt a blush speed into her cheeks. "Kaede-kun..."

Kaede opened his eyes and deep violet met ice blue. "Kagome?" he smiled before he took hold of her right hand in his left and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "My dominion, use me at your will."

"Wha-what?" Kagome snatched her hand back as if his kiss burned. She opened her mouth to say more, but the dragon let out a blast of energy that caused the young girl to fly back into a nearby wall or so she would have if Kaede had not swept her in his arms and jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Are you hurt, Dominion?"

Kagome snapped. "My name is Kagome! Stop calling me 'Dominion!" her eyes widened when a long, black, and thorny whip like vine curled around her pinkie finger and encircled Kaede's throat.

The rose haired boy smiled. "You're the real deal." he tugged at the black vine at his neck. "Gomen ne, Kagome, I had to make sure." he turned his purple eyes over to the giant black dragon but not before he gave the dark haired girl a tight lipped smile. "Please, don't laugh." He closed his eyes and began to chant, _"Heed me rose, O my Rosario! As we have been ordered."_

As the words flowed from the rose haired boy, Kagome suddenly felt weakened, like something was sapping the energy from her body. The dark haired girl wrapped one arm around her waist while the other, which still had the long black vine on it, was placed against her forehead. _'I feel so weak...What's happening to me?'_

Kaede thrust his right hand out, his violet eyes snapping open. _"Rend Asunder!"_A gleaming silver blade with a ruby red hilt burst out of the red roses that were flowing from Kaede's hand and he charged, but the second he reached the mighty black dragon, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dun hurt Ninufa!" the black creature that rammed into Kagome earlier shouted as it flew behind Itsushi and covered its head. It turned its pupil-less white eyes up at the teacher, pleading and smiled when Itsushi gathered it in his arms. "Those meanies. 'Dey made boo-boos."

Itsushi reached in his pocket and placed a bandage on the creature's head before giving the young teenagers an apologetic smile. "Gomenasai. You see, I was down here eatingmy lunch, when this little guy worked himself into a frenzy trying to get back, he got himself tangled up in that prickly ash tree." he bowed, being mindful of the bat-like animal in his arms.

The creature pulled himself out of the teacher's arms and made a face. "Ninufa hates da taste of nasty grown-up."

Kagome reached her hand out and grasped one of Ninufa's cat-like ears, rubbing it between her fingers. "Kawaii!" she flung her arms out and hugged the black bat-like creature to her chest, pressing her face to its cheek. Turning her frosty azure eyes to the teacher, Kagome asked, "Sensei, what's going on here?"

"Allow me to introduce the lil fella in your arms," Itsushi smiled when the dark haired girl scratched Ninufa's ear and the black creature began purring. "His name is Nunfa, the guardian. He's been charged with the safekeeping of the cards ever since the contract was first formed long ago."

Kagome looked at the red card still clutched between her fingers before shifting her gaze to Kaede. "You called yourself my Rose Knight. Why?"

Kaede balled his hand into a fist and placed it over his heart and bowed his head. "I am the Red Rose Knight to the Rose Princess, my dominion."

The raven haired girl turned an bright shade of crimson. "I'm just Kagome, Kaede-kun, please don't bow before me."

Ninufa wiggled out of the girl's arms and floated in front of her face. "Dere's more! You like?" he opened his mouth and spat out four more cards. "You like?"

Kagome bent down and picked up the four cards Ninufa released from his body._ 'Pink, white, blue, and black...All colors of roses...'_

"Why don't you try kissing a different knight to try them out?" Itsushi smiled down at the girl.

"Itsushi-sensei! It's paper!" Kagome squeaked. "I'm kissing a card!"

Ninufa got impatient and shoved the four cards against Kagome's face, forcing her to kiss each of the rectangular pieces of paper. The cards began to glow faintly before turning white and rose petals began fluttering out. Kagome watched in awe as white petals swirled around in an unblowing wind, blue petals dancing playfully, pink rose petals falling down gracefully, and lastly deep black rose petals seemed to fly out towards her and flew past her, twisting and turning as the body inside began to manifest itself.

_"The seal has been broken."_a deep masculine voice whispered in her ear.

"I have eagerly awaited your arrival, my dominion." another slightly higher, but still masculine voice said, with a smile. It was the tenor vocals of Tenjou Mitsuru. The white haired president, closed his fist over his heart as he held out his other hand. "Come my lady, what are your orders?"

Kagome felt her pulse speed up when the very handsome and very smooth president reached out and grasped her hand in his. and said "Use me at your will my dominion." She turned her ice blue eye over to the cute, blue haired boy - Asagi Seiran, blushing when he smiled, making his honey eyes twinkle and spoke in a soft clear voice, "I will obey your every command, Dominia."

She returned Seiran's smile with one of her own and removed her hand from Tenjou's grip as he looked at the other male, who was standing off in the shadows, "Ano..."

The young man stepped out of the corner and the girl blanched. It was the dark haired guy Kagome bumped into in the hall. Her body froze when his deep red eyes travelled over her, starting from her feet up to her face. He parted his thin lips in a smirk, revealing one gleaming sharpened canine. Kagome held her breath when he stepped closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

_"Stop shaking. I am not going to harm you."_ his rough, yet enticingly seductive voice echoed. _"You are my dominia, though I don't accept the fact, but thus I am unable to."_

Someone pushed at the boy's chest, shoving him away from Kagome. "Get away from Kagome-chan Kurama Mutsuki! You're scaring her!" a head of bright pink hair obscured Kagome sight of the dark haired, red eyed male.

"Anis-chan!" the raven haired girl questioned, once she managed to get over the hysteria that tried to creep up on her. "You're a Rose Knight?"

The pink haired girl smiled apologetically as a blush spread over the bridge of her nose. "Yes and no..." she shifted he dark red-pink eyes to the librarian, who in turned nodded. "While I am the Pink Rose Knight, my sole duty to to protect you and make sure that these knuckleheads don't hurt our dominion." she took hold of Kagome's hands. "I am your Pink Rose Maiden and these are your Rose Knights."

The four young men fisted their hands over their hearts and bowed before the raven haired girl. "These cards of the contracts have been waiting for you all this time. For our Destines Rose Princess."

Kagome blinked owlishly at the boys kneeling before her and glanced at her best friend, turned Rose Maiden before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out on the floor.

"Kagome-chan!" Anis shouted at she caught the unconscious girl's head and placed it on her lap. "Tenjou-senpai! Heal the dominion quickly!"

_'Ne Papa...When you said I'd be punished; is this what you meant? Because It's not as bad as the nightmares make it out to be...'_

* * *

So tell me how you like it. How do you like my idea of the Rose Maiden? Of making Kagome the Rose Dominion Princess? Anything you didn't like? If so, tell me your ideas and I will try my best to incorporate them into the story to make it better.

Should I continue it or not? And If you haven't figured it out by the summary, the main pairing will be Kagome/Mitsuki, with slight Kagome/Kaede, Kagome/Seiran, Kagome/Mitsuru and Anis/Kaede.

Ja ne

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	2. Chapter 2

Kirei Ai Tenshi: Wow! I was not expecting so many people to like this story! Even one of my favorite authors, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, left me a review! I'm so happy with all the feedback I got that I had to work on the second chapter immediately! So, here it is!

Disclaimer: (Please see the first chapter.)

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was scared of one thing and one thing only. Her father. But maybe, just maybe he could help with her fear. If she would disregard the fact that he had the same eyes as her father...because they were of the same race. Dark Stalkers.

* * *

The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Anis-chan!" the raven haired girl questioned, once she managed to get over the hysteria that tried to creep up on her. "You're a Rose Knight?"_

_The pink haired girl smiled apologetically as a blush spread over the bridge of her nose. "Yes and no..." she shifted he dark red-pink eyes to the librarian, who in turned nodded. "While I am the Pink Rose Knight, my sole duty to to protect you and make sure that these knuckleheads don't hurt our dominion." she took hold of Kagome's hands. "I am your Pink Rose Maiden and these are your Rose Knights."_

_The four young men fisted their hands over their hearts and bowed before the raven haired girl. "These cards of the contracts have been waiting for you all this time. For our Destines Rose Princess."_

_Kagome blinked owlishly at the boys kneeling before her and glanced at her best friend, turned Rose Maiden before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out on the floor._

_"Kagome-chan!" Anis shouted at she caught the unconscious girl's head and placed it on her lap. "Tenjou-senpai! Heal the dominion quickly!"_

_'Ne Papa...When you said I'd be punished; is this what you meant? Because It's not as bad as the nightmares make it out to be...'_

* * *

Hazy grey-blue eyes slowly opened and a soft groan was heard as a dark haired girl shifted, lifting her hand and pressing it against her forehead. "Where...?" her voice was soft and slightly scratchy as she looked around her surroundings.

"Kagome-chan?" the tender sounding voice of her best friend echoed through the young girl's ears. "Are you okay?"

Kagome sat up, holding her head in her hands as if that would ward off her pounding headache. "Anis-chan?" she raised her eyes to look at her pink haired friend. "I had the strangest dream! First a black bat-like creature bowled me over, then I lost my choker, then we chased after the creature thinking it had my choker, and then I fell down a hole to find a giant black dragon!"

Anis tried to cut in, but the older girl kept talking animatedly about the 'dream' she had. The pink haired girl sighed when her friend began telling her about how Anis called herself the Pink Rose Maiden, whose sole duty was to protect the Rose Princess and to make sure the Rose Knights didn't hurt her. Anis waited until Kagome finally stopped talk before she opened her mouth.

"Kagome-chan..." she grasped the girl's hands. "That wasn't a dream. I am the Pink Rose Knight, better known as the Pink Rose Maiden, it is my sole priority to protect the Rose Princess, and...," she released one of Kagome's hands and pointed to their left, "they are your Rose Knights."

The dark haired girl shifted her eyes in the direction Anis was pointing and her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "Wait...so...Kaede-kun..." she paled when her friend nodded, "Asagi-kun..." whitened even more when Anis nodded again, "Tenjou-senpai..." she was sure her fave was whiter that her uniform shirt when the pink haired girl once again nodded slowly, "and Kurama-senpai!" Kagome's voice was a high pitched squeak of fear when she said the dark haired boy's name.

Anis sighed, her eyes closed and nodded once more. "Kagome-chan..." her eyelids flew open, revealing her dark red-pink orbs and she crossed her fist over her heart. _"We have eagerly awaited the arrival of the one person who could control the power of the cards. You are the one, Kagome_ - _the Dominion of the Rosette."_

Kagome stood to her feet, the five cards clutched tightly in her hand. "Me? I'm just Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

Tenjou stepped forward and knelt before the dark haired girl. "Fate has destined you to us, our new "Dominion."

A bright red blush spread over Kagome's cheeks when the president's clear light blue eyes connected with her frosty azure orbs._ 'Tenjou-senpai! He's looking straight at me!'_ "Ano...what is this whole Rosette thing about?"

Itsushi walked over to one of the large wooden shelves, moving his slender fingers over the many hard cover books, until he stopped at a worn brown leather book and pulled out of its place. He opened the book and pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose before he began reading. "Long ago, in the distant past, in a time where neither magic of alchemy were techniques yet lost to this world. The contracts, and thus the cards themselves were created and sealed away with the intention that they would be unsealed during the "Time of Resurrection." And as for the actual purpose behind their creation..." he paused, looking at the teens before continuing, "They were created in order for the Devil...Or not." he slammed the book shut.

Mutsuki slid up beside Kagome, placing his hand on her shoulder, secretly enjoying when she flinched at his touch. He frowned when the pink haired girl slapped his hand away and shot him a glare. "What is the meaning of that?"

The brunette glanced at the dark haired Rose Knight before turning his eyes back to the leather bound book. "Back in the ancient times, there was someone who prophesied the the Devil would be resurrected during this time period." he looked up from the large book with a sheepish smile. "But apparently that time frame was a complete miscalculation. Gomenasai."

Ninufa flew back to Kagome, nudging at her until she opened her arms for him. Once he was settled comfortably - A.K.A mushed against her bosom - he stuck his tongue out at the Rose Knights. "To bad." he stretched out the vowels in a sing-song voice.

Kaede huffed and narrowed his eyes at the bat-like creature. "You gotta be kiddin.'"

Tenjou simply sighed out, "That is truly unfortunate."

"Why do you guys look so down?" Kagome asked, glancing at Anis to find the pink haired girl slumping her shoulders with her head hung and a dark cloud forming over her.

Suddenly Anis sprung up with a determined look in her red-pink eyes. She grasped the dark haired girl's hand, nearly causing her to drop Ninufa if Kagome had not readjusted her grip on him. "Then Kagome-chan shall use us for world domination!" she plucked the pink card out of the other girl's fingers and twirled around. "It's a no-brainer!"

"You idiot!" Kaede growled, burying his fist in the crown of Anis's head.

"Nani ittai, Kaede!" she hissed, blinking back the tears that stung at the corner of her eyes. Even though she was tougher than two out of four Rose Knights and stronger than all of them combined, that really hurt! "If you had a problem with it, you could've just told me!" she returned the favor, punching the red haired boy in the arm with all her strength, knowing that it would leave a nice sized bruise.

Tenjou waltzed up to Kagome, gently removing Ninufa from her arms as he slid his arm around her waist and with his free hand took hold of hers. "Pink Rose Maiden Anis, you should know that our dominion wouldn't want world domination. For there is a slight catch that we haven't explained." he smiled down at the dark haired girl, "May I, my dominion..._"Heed my call, o pure white light of completion."_ he began as a brilliant light surrounded the duo. "_And return the room to it's original form."_

As the light spread out from them, Kagome watched in awe as the floor tiles started to repair themselves, the fallen bookshelves being set back up straight and the books put back in place, the broken glass window fixed itself. "Sugoi..." **Doki**. That same feeling of being drained of her strength and power nearly crippled Kagome and she leaned against Tenjou for support.

"I beg your pardon, in order for us Knights to make use of our abilities, Dominion, we are forced to use the life force of your blood." Tenjou's deep tenor voice echoed through her ears, sending little tingles down her spine.

Kaede rubbed the bruised area on his forearm as he glared at Anis. "Which means Kagome would die way before she could "take over the world."

Anis bowed her head in shame. Even though she was a Rose Knight, she didn't draw her power from Kagome's blood like the others. Her powers as the Pink Rose Maiden was her abnormal strength and her ability to give up her own blood in case of the Rose Princess was injured or unconscious, her sole purpose was to protect the Dominion from all harm, including the loss of blood. "Sorry...I forgot that you had to draw power from her blood." she muttered softly.

Kagome touched the pink haired girl's cheek. "It's okay Anis."

Itsushi smiled down at the two young teenage girls. "Kagome-kun just be sure to use the cards sparingly and you should be fine, but feel free to call on Anis-kun as much as you like. She doesn't use your blood to manifest her powers."

The dark haired girl tilted her head to the side, her long hair shifting with the motion. "She doesn't? But isn't Anis-chan a Rose Knight as well?"

"Yes, Anis-kun is a Rose Knight, but she cannot draw power from your blood for her sole purpose is to protect you from any form of danger, including the Knights overuse of blood. So her abilities lie in her abnormal strength, or hand-to-hand combat, and to give up her own blood as a sacrifice if you were to be injured or unconscious." Itsushi pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

Kagome nodded her head as she took in all this new information. She closed her eyes as she sorted through her thoughts, adding the details of her new Rose Knights to the 'Very Important!' section of her brain, but soon another one entered her mind. Her frosty azure eyes shot open and Kagome rushed over to the librarian. "Itsushi-sensei! If there is no Devil then how can his be my punishment!" she sucked in a quick breath when the teacher gave her a confused look. Lifting her fingers to her neck, the Rose Princess continued, "The choker I wore was a protected amulet my papa gave to me and no matter how hard I tried to remove it; it wouldn't come off and I would be plagued with vicious nightmares about terrible punishments." she turned to look at Ninufa then Kaede. "So when Ninufa showed up in his dragon form and then Kaede-kun popped out of the card...I thought they both were supposed to be part of my punishment."

Kaede gave the dark haired girl a tight lipped smile as he approached her and grabbed her hand, turning her so that she was looking directly at him. "I would never harm you, my bara no hime-sama. Please do not think of me as a punishment."

Anis felt her face heat up and a strange envious feeling gripped her heart was she watched Kaede gaze tenderly down at her best friend. _'Kaede no baka!'_ She marched over and pried his hands away from Kagome's and scowled at him. "Don't be getting any ideas, Kaede! Kagome-chan is all of the Rose Knight's Rose Princess!"

"Butt out Anis!" Kaede growled, glaring daggers at the pink haired girl.

Itsushi waved his hand up and down at the bickering teens. "Calm down you two." he shifted his attention to Kagome. "If it makes you feel any better, consider taking possession of the Rose Knights and their cards as a sort of...punishment if you will."

Kagome gave the librarian a lopsided smile as her right eye brow twitched. "Itsushi-sensei, there's nothing remotely punishing about this situation." Her ice blue eyes slid over to the white haired president and a faint red blush spread over the bridge of her nose. _'How could having someone like Tenjou-senpai as my knight be a bad thing?'_ Kagome looked over at her knights giving each of them a small smile, but when she locked eyes with Mutsuki her body chilled. Those deep blood red eyes and his night dark hair reminded her way to of that one single scary memory of her father. Kagome shivered and broke eye contact with the dark haired boy. _'He really scares me.'_

The blue eyed girl turned to Ninufa, who had floated out of her arms to perch himself lightly on her shoulder. "Ninufa, would you please return my choker?"

"Ninufa dun got it." his black ears flatted against his head as his large pupil-less white eyes shifted to the floor.

"What do you mean? It never came off until you ran into me. Ninufa please don't lie to me." Kagome pleaded.

Itsushi walked over and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kagome-kun, Ninufa wasn't carrying anything down here with him."

"No way..." Kagome took a few steps back, shrugging the librarian's hand off her shoulder as she lifted her arm up to her chest as if it would protect her. "This can't be happening!"

Mutsuki calmly kept his eyes on the petite dark haired girl even as she ran out of the room with the pink haired girl running after her. Slowly he turned his sights on his fellow Rose Knights, scowling at them. "I don't accept her as my dominion, but she intrigues me." he sliced his dark red eyes to Kaede. "And you...don't even think about getting close to her, mutt." with those words said he stalked out of the room.

Kaede gritted his teeth. "What the hell is that guy's problem!"

Seiran placed his hand on the red haired boy's shoulder and shook his head. "No, please don't try and start a fight with him. It would upset our Rose Princess."

"Seiran is correct. Mitsuki wouldn't think twice about killing you if you got in his way. It is best to leave him alone." Tenjou added.

The violet eyed boy jerked his arm away from the blue haired boy. "Fine." he huffed and crossed his arms.

* * *

"Go away Anis-chan!" Kagome sobbed as she brought her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. "I don't want this life! I don't want to be punished by Papa!" When the constant knocking at her door finally stopped, Kagome slid off her bed and looked in the peephole to make sure Anis was really gone, since the pink haired girl was fond of hiding until Kagome opened the door. She sighed and walked through the living room to her personal bathroom.

Kagome caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes and nose were red and swollen, while her hair was a tangled mess, partially covering her face. She turned the hot water knob of her porcelain tub then pulled the little tab over the spigot, turning on the shower. Stripping off her school uniform, she stepping into the shower, the scalding hot water quickly turning her alabaster skin scarlet.

Sighing, Kagome reached for the wash cloth and her favorite scented soap, rubbing them together to produce a frothy lather. As she scrubbed clean, her thoughts turned to the recent events that happened. She lost her choker, became the Rose Princess of the Rose Knights, her best friend is the Pink Rose Maiden, her papa was surely going to punish her...She slammed her fist against her wall before she slid down in the tub, wanting nothing more for the hot watter to melt her so that she could slid down inside the drainage system.

"Papa's gonna punish me." she bemoaned as she turned to water off and got out of the tub. She pulled on a green night shirt and slid into her bed. When she finally was able to go to sleep, Kagome was plagued with horrible nightmares of her papa punishing her in most sadistic ways. Ways that she would not dare forget.

* * *

"Today's the day, Higurashi Kagome!" The disciplinary force teacher grinned as she blocked off the dark haired girl's entrance to the school. She laughed haughtily and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "That choker of yours is finally coming off!" her dark grey eyes opened and instantly zeroed in on her throat. Her mouth dropped open.

Kagome lifted her eyes off of the ground to look at the disciplinary teacher, smiling weakly at the dumbfounded face the woman was making. Slowly she touched the base of her neck where the black ribbon used to be and said, "Ohayo, Sensei." She then proceeded to walk passed her and into the school building. Everyone must have picked up on her foul mood for they kept their questions about her missing necklace to themselves.

The dark haired girl slumped down into her desk and laid her head down on the wooden surface, closing her eyes. The second her eyelashes brushed against her cheek, flashes of blood red eyes and wavy ink black hair surfaced and Kagome woke up with a jolt. "Iie, Papa!"

"Kagome-chan!" the voice of her best friend sounded as the pink haired girl rushed over. Once Anis reached the Rose Princess, she placed her hand on her shoulder gently and whispered. "We'll find your choker. You don't have to be afraid of your father punishing you."

Kagome turned her blue eyes to her Rose Maiden and smiled weakly. "Arigatou, Anis-chan."

"Are you okay, Kagome." Kaede's voice called out. "Outta the way roadblock." he pushed the pink haired girl away from Kagome. He turned his eyes to Kagome and grasped her hand gently in his and raised it to his lips. "Is everything okay?"

"Kaede-kun?" she whispered as a blush spread over her cheeks. Kaede was so nice when it came to her...maybe it was because his rose color meant passionate love. She shook her head and laughed off the sudden thought of seeing the red haired boy bursting out of the giant red rose again.

"Good morning."

The dark haired girl turned her head and saw that Tenjou Mitsuru was standing in the doorway, his light blue eyes locked on her form. His lips tilted up in a kind smile once she looked at him fully and he raised his hand in a greeting.

"What a beautiful morning now that you have graced us with your presence, Lady Kagome." he said smoothly. His smile brightened when she removed her hand from the redhead and stuttered a response to him and he added, "You know, Lady Kagome, I really must confess; after our destined encounter yesterday, I was left in such a state of excitement that sleep was completely out of the question." he walked over to the dark haired girl and took her face into his hands. "But you, my lady, need your beauty sleep. These dark bruises under your eyes do not suit you."

Kagome felt her face heat up when the president rubbed his thumb under her eyes softly. She vaguely heard her female classmates hiss and scowl at her for taking control of Tenjou's attentions, but soon her whole world came crashing down when a familiar melody began to play. It was her cellphone! Kagome gasped as she jerked her face out of Tenjou's gentle caress. She knew that creepily evil sounding melody anywhere!_ 'That's Papa's ring-tone!'_ She quickly pulled her phone out of her bag and rushed out of the classroom.

Once she was outside, the dark haired girl flipped her phone open to see not a missed call, but a text from her papa saying, _"Coming home tomorrow."_

The color drained from Kagome's face as her fingers automatically touched the bare skin of her neck. "Oh Kami-sama..." her hands shook so bad that she nearly dropped her little silver phone on the ground. "I need to find my choker fast!" she turned and took off to the spot where she was last wearing her pink jewel encrusted silver rose choker. To the place where she first encountered Ninufa. Without thinking she pulled out one of the Rosette cards and pressed it to her lips as she ran.

Pink petals flew out of the card, swirling around until they formed a giant pink rose and Anis popped out of the flower, her hand crossed over her heart. _"I await your orders, my dominion."_ She grinned as she rose out of her formal bow, opening her dark red-pink eyes. "What you need, Kagome-chan?"

"Choker. I have to find my choker!" she practically shoved her phone into the pink haired girl's face. "Papa's coming home tomorrow!"

"Oh Kami-sama!" she grabbed Kagome's hand and together they raced to the spot where the choker was last scene.

The two girls began digging around the bushes, searching for any signs of the missing necklace. About twenty minutes of so had passed when the black bat-like creature Ninufa floated down in front of Kagome and nuzzled his face to her cheek. "Is you really dat a'scared of your daddy?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome sighed and let go of the bushes and hugged Ninufa to her chest. "Yes. I'm terrified of my papa." she pressed her cheek against his soft furry head. "Why are you here, Ninufa?" she whispered.

The bat-like creature cuddled closer to Kagome, burrowing himself into her breasts and hugged her tighter. "Ninufa's da guardian of da cards. And 'cause Ninufa protects da cards, he's gotta stick with da person who's got'em."

"I see. Well, I really need to find my choker." she pressed a kiss to his furry ear. "So will you go over there and watch?" she smiled when the black bat-like creature nodded and floated out of her arms to the spot she had pointed at. Kagome gave Ninufa one more smile before resuming her task, digging through the bushes. "You find anything yet, Anis-chan?"

"Nope!" the pink haired girl called back.

"Kagome-sama?" The Rose Princess stopped at the sound of the soft voice and turned slightly to find Asagi Seiran leaning over her with curiosity in his warm honey eyes. His long blue bangs fell over his face as he leaned in closer to speak to Kagome, "If you needed any assistance, you could issue an order with my card, if you like."

The dark haired girl smiled warmly at Seiran, causing her ice blue eyes to glitter with serenity. "Arigatou, Asagi-kun, but it's my fault I lost track of my choker; and Anis is just being a good friend and helping me look for it."

Seiran tilted his head to the side. "I see."

From up above on the second floor of the schoolhouse, Kurama Mutsuki watched as the dark haired Rose Princess gave the Blue Rose one last smile before waving him away. His crimson eyes flashed ominously when the pink haired girl obscured his sight of the other girl, dragging her over to other corner of the school. "That girl is not my master...and yet I want to know more about her." he lifted his hand to his chin. "I wonder when she will call for me."

Anis tugged at Kagome's arm. "Come on! Let's check to see if it got dumped in the burnables."

Kagome shrugged as she allowed the pink haired girl to drag her to the burnables bin. Anis went over to the one on the left hand side and she took the one on the right. She shifted threw the piles of paper, looking for anything that may resembled her lost choker. Kagome dug and dug until her fingers began to sting and throb, but she ignored the pain for her fear of her father was much to great. It was not until something, or someone, shoved her down into the burnables bin that Kagome stopped, so that she could catch herself.

She whirled around to scold at whatever caused her to fall. but the only person who was around her was Anis, and the pink haired girl was shifting through a massive pile of paper. Kagome sighed. She was starting to imagine things. Was her papa that fearsome that was causing her own self bodily harm?

As they day dragged on, Kagome knew that she needed more protection that just Anis, because after the first accident, dozens more have occurred. One even managed to leave a bruise of her best friend's arm when she pushed Kagome out of the way of some falling books. She pulled the Red Rosette card out of her bag and gave Anis a look that said, 'behave or else.' She wiggled her pinkie finger for reference. Slowly Kagome raised the red rectangle to her lips and pressed it against her mouth.

Red roses swirled out to the card the instant her lips came in contact with the red sliver of paper and melded into the giant red rose that appeared to her yesterday and her previous thoughts from earlier came true as Kaede busted out of the blossom wearing a white haori and matching hamaka.

Kaede fisted his hand over his heart and bowed._ "I await your orders my bara no hime-sama."_

"You...live on a shrine?" Kagome gasped out dumbly.

The red haired boy smiled down at his Rose Princess. "Yes, that's right. What are your orders, my bara no hime-sama?"

Anis slid in front of Kagome protectively, a bright red blush covering her cheeks. "Kagome-chan needs you to help us look for her choker."

Kaede's whole demeanor changed when the pink haired girl came between him and Kagome. "I didn't ask you, Anis!"

"Shut up and just help us!" Anis yelled, "You can't just make a flashy entrance like that and not help!"

"Anis-chan? Kaede-kun?" Kagome tried to cut in, but they blocked her out and continued their bickering. As time drew on and the sky darkened from bright blue to a pale orange as the sun began to set, Kagome finally had enough. "Will you two shut up!" she yelled as her thorny black whip flew out of her pinkie and split into two as it wrapped itself around Anis and Kaede's throats. "You both are here to help me find my choker! If I don't have it by tomorrow, I'm dead!"

The two Rose Knights quickly turned to their Princess, even as the sharp thorns prickled and stabbed at the flesh of their necks, and they fisted their hand over their hearts._ "Yes, Dominion."_

Kagome blinked at their sudden personality change. One second their bickering like an old married couple and another they were acting like the prefect knights in front of a royal princess. The change surprised her so much that the black whip like vine dissipated, shrinking back into her pinkie. "Uhm...okay then. Let's get to work."

The trio worked in silence for what seemed like hours. Only the sounds of their breathing, the beating of Ninufa's wings, and the shuffling of leave could be heard between the three of them.

The dark haired girl glanced at Kaede and bit her lip. "Ano...Kaede-kun. Do you think you could use your magic to help find my necklace quicker?"

Kaede sighed and stopped digging through the bushes to fully look at his dominion. "Kagome, there are some thing my magic can and can't do, and I'm sorry to tell you that what you wish of me, is something it can't."

"Oh..." she muttered as she resumed searching. "What is your magic used for. Can you cause people to fall in love? I mean you are the Red Rose Knight."

The red haired boy chuckled softly at the innocent question. "No, my specialty's attack magic." his deep violet eyes gained a sneaky gleam. "If I didn't know any better, Kagome, I'd say you like someone."

"Tenjou-kaichou..." Anis said, unknowingly. When she heard Kagome's gasp of horror, the pink haired girl clasped her hand over her mouth and turned apologetic eyes to her best friend. "Gomenasai, Kagome-chan! I didn't mean to!"

Kaede frowned. "So you're into guys like that..."

Kagome blushed deeply as she waved her hands in front of her face. "It's not like I'm in love with Tenjou-senpai or anything!" she sputtered, turning to dig through her bag for the White Rosette card. Once she found the object, she jutted her index finger at it, "He's the one who came up to me and caressed my face like that in front of everyone. I couldn't really response to him cause my papa called, or texted, whatever, but I kinda felt bad about not giving him an answer..." she continued to babble like an idiot.

The red haired boy took the card from Kagome's fingers and pressed it to her lips softly. "Stop telling me about it and tell Tenjou yourself, Kagome."

White rose petal fluttered out of the card, dancing gracefully in the wind before they came together to form the signature rose that all Rose Knight had expect it was pure white. Tenjou Mitsuru emerged from the blossom, his hand fisted over his heart. _"Good day to you, Dominion."_ his light blue eyes locked with her frosty azure and smiled at the rosy color that tinted her cheeks._ "It's an honor to have been summoned by you, my Lady."_

Kagome placed her hand over her racing heart and try to calm her raging blush. But what girl would not be blushing like an idiot in front of the guy she's had a crush on since she came to this school. Tenjou Mitsuru was perfect! "Uhm...Tenjou-senpai...I...see...the thing is..." she stuttered over her words when he tilted his head to the side, causing his snow white hair to sway gently with the motion.

His pale blue eyes took on an understanding gleam when his Rose Princess's finger touched her bare throat. "You'd like me to assist in the search for your missing choker, correct." he smiled when she nodded shyly, shifting her pretty icy blue eyes to the ground. "Understood. This should be a fairly inexpensive task, then." he reached into the pocket of his white pants and pulled out a silver cellphone, flipping it open and pressed a button. "Hello, it's me. I need you to assemble a thousand of our men to help look for..."

"Wait! Tenjou-senpai!

The white haired teen turned around to face the Rose Princess as he pressed the end button on his cell phone. "You disapprove? I was only going to assemble a few of our church's devotees to assist with the search."

Kagome smiled lopsidedly and waved her hands in front of her. "No, that's alright Tenjou-senpai. I want to avoid making a scene as much a possible."

"Tenjou-senpai is a part of that church; the one that's on top of the hill." Anis told Kagome as she and Kaede took their places beside her.

Kaede scowled at the president. "So? Are you guys trying to drag away our worshippers or something?"

Tenjou stared down at the red haired boy, a mocking smile on his lips. "I wouldn't go quite so far as to say we were..."

A trashcan fell over, scaring Kagome and she whirled around, her ice blue eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" she caught a glimpse of a girl with short light brown hair wearing a uniform from their school running off with something black clutched in her hands. "Matte!"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome?"

"Lady Kagome?"

The dark haired girl chased after the other girl, muttering quiet apologies to anyone she happened to bump into as she followed the girl up the three flights of stairs to the roof. Once she finally caught up with the brunette, Kagome placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled easily. "May I please see what's in your..."

The girl slapped Kagome's hand away causing the other girl to stumble close to edge of the roof, "Give it a rest already!" she snapped as she pushed the dark haired girl away from her. "What's your problem anyway!?"

Kagome opened her mouth to scream as she fell down off the roof and her eyes squeezed shut. Just as she thought she was going to fall to her death, the deep smooth voice of the president echoed through her ears and she felt weakened.

_"O fair white roses; cushion our princess in your embrace."_ Just as he commanded, thousands of white petals encompassed the Rose Princess in their softness and floated her up to Tenjou, who then caught her in his arms, one of his arms around her shoulders and then other under her knees. "Are you unharmed, my Lady?"

The dark haired girl blushed prettily as the president set her down on her feet in front of the brown haired girl. She willed her burning cheeks away as she turned saddened and confused eyes on the other girl. "Why did you do that?"

Anis stepped forward. "Why did you push Kagome-chan off the roof? She could have been killed."

The brunette blushed as she squeaked out, "I just couldn't stand watching the way Tenjou-kaichou paid so much extra attention to Kagome!"

Kaede gave the short brown haired girl a deadpan look. "I don't think pushing someone of a roof is normally the first choice people would pick for that..." he muttered as his violet eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

The girl ignored Kaede as she opened her hands to reveal a black envelope. "I was such a fool..." her voice cracked with emotion. "This morning, I almost convinced myself to give him this love letter, but I threw it out before I could embarrass myself." she lifted her angry brown eyes and pointed her index finger at Kagome, "But you and Anis went out of your way, fishing around through the garbage to find it! And for what? Just so that you could all have a good laugh at my expense!" tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. "So I tried over and over again to get you to stop by playing mean tricks on you, but..."

"So those accidents I've been having all day...and the one that hurt Anis-chan...were because of..." Kagome trailed off as she shuffled her feet. The girl obviously misunderstood, but the Rose Princess could understand; love letters were serious business. "Gomenasai, but you've the wrong idea. About a couple of things actually."

Tenjou stepped forward, lifting his hand to stop Kagome's apology and his light blue eyes were so cold that the brunette flinched under the icy gaze. "Was that all?" he frowned deeply. "Do you really think that is any way to express one's love for another?" a passionate look overcame Tenjou's handsome good looks as petals of his rose color started to swirl around his form. "To love is serve! I have dedicated all have to that service, and now this body of mine belongs to her alone, to do as she wishes!" he ran his hand through his waterfall of snow white bangs. "I am nothing but a pitable wretch of a man, his fate tied exclusively to that of the wild rose of love! A slave to the roses!"

The school president blushed faintly as his eyes burned with passion. "But in spite of it all, nothing could ever fill me with such joy as feel now!" he smiled charmingly down at the brunette. "So please, Miss, could you find it in your heart to forgive my inability to respond to your feelings?"

"Oh Kaichou, I never knew!" the brunette clasped her hands together against her chest and tears of admiration spilled down her cheeks. "To think you'd be so serious and devoted to your love!"

"Could I ask you to overlook what you have seen here today, Miss?" Tenjou asked smoothly.

"Yes, sir! Anything!" she turned away from the beauty that was Tenjou Mitsuru and dashed away. "I had no idea! I'm so ashamed of myself! I'll return once I've learned what love really is!"

Kagome watched as the white haired president waved at the girl, laughing like it was nothing. Her eyebrow began to twitch as her mind slowly processed what happened. Her image of her perfect knight in Tenjou was shattered with that...that..._'Disgusting! Tenjou-senpai is one of the most disgusting people I have ever met!'_ Kagome mentally wept as the shattered remains of her affection for the president was blown out and away from her when Tenjou turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he sighed and shivered with pleasure at the disdaining look on Kagome's face. "Yes, that contemptuous look in your eyes! It sends a thrill of pleasure through my very core!"

Anis blanched as she leaned in and whispered in the raven haired girl's ear. "Tenjou-senpai is really disgusting, Kagome-chan."

Kaede felt sweat rolling down his cheek as he, too, leaned into Kagome. "This is your type?"

"No!" Kagome hissed quietly.

Tenjou lifted a white rose that no one knew where he gotten it from to his nose, inhaling the fragrance of the flower as he held out his other hand towards Kagome. "Come, my Lady! Won't you allow me the pleasure of soothing your troubles with my overwhelming radiance? Just say the word!"

The dark haired girl gave the white haired teen an uneasy smile. "No thanks." her eyes widened when that familiar dark melody began to play from inside her bag and she rushed over to it. She pulled out her silver cellphone, flipped it open and saw that she had a new message. For her papa! Quickly she read the message and nearly screamed out in frustration and relief.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Anis took the phone from her friend when she practically shoved it in her hands and walked away.

_"Sorry, got cut off. Meant to say I'm sending some things some tomorrow. Please take care of them for me. From: Papa with love. _  
_P.S. My dear Kagome, I hope you're still wearing your choker. I wouldn't want to punish you."_

* * *

Like I said earlier thanks for all the awesome reviews!

~Special Thanks~

suntan140: Thanks, I will!

Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: OMFG! You don't know how happy it made me to see that you read my fic! Thank you so much for reviewing! You're like one of my favorite author's! I'm so glad that you like my ideas.

xXCrossoverLoverXx: Well, I'm glad that you like my ideas for this crossover. And I definitely will continue it!

Happy Reader: You're welcome and here's chapter two for you!

lovelyanimeangel: Thanks for the awesome review! Here's more just like you wanted!

Crystalove09: I set up a poll to see if my other readers like your idea, but if not there will be a lot of fluff between Kagome and the other Rose Knights. Thanks for the suggestion and the review!

Short But Deathly: Thanks so much for the review!

~Special Thanks~

I will keep the chapters coming at (hopefully) a normal update schedule. Meaning that I should update at least twice a month.

~Kirei Ai Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Kirei Ai Tenshi here with another chappie of The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess! I loved all the awesome reviews that I keep getting. It makes me happy that you like my ideas for this fic! Thanks so much everyone! I will continue to try to keep my update schedule, but with school and a part-time job, it's not easy!

Disclaimer: (Please see the first chapter.)

Summary: Higurashi Kagome was scared of one thing and one thing only. Her father. But maybe, just maybe he could help with her fear. If she would disregard the fact that he had the same eyes as her father...because they were of the same race. Dark Stalkers.

* * *

The Sacred Kiss of the Rose Princess

* * *

_Recap:_

_Anis blanched as she leaned in and whispered in the raven haired girl's ear. "Tenjou-senpai is really disgusting, Kagome-chan."_

_Kaede felt sweat rolling down his cheek as he, too, leaned into Kagome. "This is your type?"_

_"No!" Kagome hissed quietly._

_Tenjou lifted a white rose that no one knew where he gotten it from to his nose, inhaling the fragrance of the flower as he held out his other hand towards Kagome. "Come, my Lady! Won't you allow me the pleasure of soothing your troubles with my overwhelming radiance? Just say the word!"_

_The dark-haired girl gave the white-haired teen an uneasy smile. "No thanks." her eyes widened when that familiar dark melody began to play from inside her bag and she rushed over to it. She pulled out her silver cellphone, flipped it open and saw that she had a new message. For her papa! Quickly she read the message and nearly screamed out in frustration and relief._

_"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Anis took the phone from her friend when she practically shoved it in her hands and walked away._

_"Sorry, got cut off. Meant to say I'm sending some things some tomorrow. Please take care of them for me. From: Papa with love. _

_P.S. My dear Kagome, I hope you're still wearing your choker. I wouldn't want to punish you."_

* * *

Kagome felt her ire rise with every poke and prod of erasers in her back as her female classmates questioned her over and over. Even with Anis shouting at them to leave her alone, the Rose Princess could not stand all the attention she was getting. She was so used to being left alone with just her and Anis - and maybe Usagi. She thought back a few days when all this chaos began; the day she lost her choker.

A shiver traveled down her spine as she remembered the near panic attack she had last week when she gotten that message from her papa. Kagome blinked back a few tears that stung at her eyes when she thought about the many painful ways her father could punish her. She did not believe for a second that being the Rose Princess was going to be the punishment. But then again...

"Lady Kagome!"

Kagome cringed and sank lower into her desk. '_Tenjou-senpai is punishment enough!'_

Tenjou placed his hand over his heart and swooned as if Kagome's mere presence was too much for him to handle. "My lady, these bells shan't hold power over me! For in this dirty, wicked heart of mine, only the Rose of your Command is law!"

Anis quickly grabbed Kagome's hand before the girls of the classroom could jab at her even more fiercely and all, but shoved Tenjou out of the door. "Tenjou! Stop with the order and command stuff in front of people! You're embarrassing Kagome-chan!"

The fair-haired man placed his hand over his face as he swooned at the glower Kagome was bestowing him. Totally ignoring Anis, Tenjou grasped the Rose Princess's hands in his, "My dear, sweet Lady Kagome. Your eyes are much too beautiful for them to be narrowed like that. I apologise for causing you flustration. I was so overcome with the thought that you've already used me that I simply could not restrain myself."

"We wanna do that kinda stuff with Tenjou-kaichou too~!" the girls in the classroom erupted.

Kagome felt a drop of sweat roll down her cheek from her hairline as her right brow began to twitch. _'If only they knew how gross he is.'_ "Anis-chan, close the door." When the pink haired girl did as she asked, she turned her attention back to the white-haired third year, a frown settled on her lips with a disapproving look in her eyes. "Tenjou-senpai, you cannot come all the way over to the first year classroom like you just did. You're just going to cause a big scene."

Tenjou smiled sheepishly as he ran his hand through his bangs. "Forgive me, my lady. I only wanted to show you something I felt that you must see as soon as possible." he reached inside his pristine bag, pulling out a large stack of papers and handing them to the dark-haired girl. "For you."

The Rose Princess rose a dark brow as she flipped through the stack of paper. Printed on each sheet was a different rose choker, all looking fancier and fancier as the shifted through them.

"Do any of them resemble the choker you seek, Lady Kagome."

"Hold on. You found a lot of them." Kagome grumbled as she tossed out another one that looked like something a queen would wear and was not the simple jewel encrusted rose.

Tenjou bowed slightly. "For you, My Lady, I would spare no expense." he flashed her a radiant smile as he leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice to a soft whisper. He raised his hand and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Once he captured the dark strands, Tenjou tugged on them playfully. "Well, Mistress? Doesn't this charitable spirit set my radiance at its blinding peak."

Kagome slapped his hand away from her hair and flashed Anis a look, smiling slightly when the shorter girl nodded in agreement. There was one thing for certain, Tenjou Mitsuru was totally gross in Kagome's book.

The white-haired kaichou felt the presence of a fellow Rose Knight other than Anis and turned around. "Ahh, Mutsuki. Excellent timing."

Mutsuki's blood-red eyes sliced over at Tenjou and the narrowed into a glare. A mocking smirk found its way to his lips when his eyes slid over and locked with the icy blues of the Rose Princess, watching her freeze up with fear. Though it thrilled him that she knew to be frightened of him, he often found himself wondering why she was afraid of him. Mutsuki has admitted it to himself that Higurashi Kagome has intrigued him and he wanted to know more.

Remembering that Tenjou has called out to him, the Black Rose Knight pulled his lips down in a frown and averted his eyes. "How unusual for you to speak to me on school grounds..."

Tenjou let out a low chuckle. "I'm sorry, you weren't getting lonely, were you?"

"Tsk. Don't waste your breath." Mutsuki murmured, shooting a glare at the two women whispering about him. He felt the corners of his mouth rise slightly when he saw them cringe up from his icy stare but quickly schooled it back into a neutral expression.

The fair haired president shifted his gaze back to his dominion. "Lady Kagome? Are they?"

Kagome sighed and handed the photos back to Tenjou and gave Anis a desperate look. Bowing her head when the pink haired girl simply shrugged her shoulders, Kagome replied. "No. None of them were mine."

"That truly is a shame." Tenjou sighed, lifting his fingers to his chin in thought. "Hmm...in that case, Black Rose Mutsuki-kun, perhaps you could be of assistance? Lady Kagome is searching for a certain choker." he explained. "If you would hear her out-"

Mutsuki cut the White Rose Knight off with a harsh glare. "Don't be absurd." he hissed, locking eyes with Kagome. "I have no intentions of accepting that little wench as my master." the Black Rose Knight regarded the dark-haired girl with cool eyes before turning on his heels and casually walking away.

Anis placed her hand on her friend's trembling shoulders, whispering that she will beat Mutsuki up later for insulting her. Kagome shook her head and leaned against the pink-haired girl for support since she felt like her legs would collapse from under her. The Pink Rose Maiden looked down at her dominion with sad eyes and opened her mouth to say more, but the thunderous noise of shoes cut her off.

"Tenjou-kaichou!" dozens of feminine voice echoed and all too soon girls from different years were presenting rose chokers before the fair-haired Rose Knight. "We found the rose chokers just like you asked us to, Kaichou!"

Kagome cracked open a single ice blue eye and groaned mentally. _'I'm going to kill that disgusting kaichou!'_

Kaede leaned over Anis's shoulder and whistled, "Damn...that's a lot of chokers." he picked one that had a grey cat in the center of the giant pink rose and held it up against the pink-haired girl's neck, snickering. "Hey, Anis, how about you try this one on. It's totally you."

Anis felt her face heat up, before her anger got the best of her. She moved Kagome over to the wall for her to rest against before punching the smirking Red Rose Knight in the arm. "Kaede, you jerk! We're supposed to look for Kagome-chan's choker!"

Usagi popped her blonde little head out of the door and squealed, "No way! You got a present from Tenjou-kaichou! You lucky dog!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved closer to her best friend and grabbed her arm. "I don't like all this attention, Anis-chan."

Anis nodded. "I know, Kagome-chan. Let's try to slip out of here."

They barely got three steps away from the crown when the soft voice of the Blue Rose Knight flowed out into the hallway. "It sure sounds like everyone's having alot of fun in here." he smiled lightly at Kagome, making his honey colored eyes twinkle.

"Jeeze..." Kaede huffed. "You're in the class next door an' you can hear all that?" he ran his fingers through his thick dark red hair.

Usagi blushed. "Eh? Even Asagi-kun's here!"

Kagome felt her own face heat up with the upcoming blush of having everyone's eyes on her and Anis. Quickly she grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand and rushed out of the classroom door and down the hall to the girl's bathroom. _'Shimatta, I knew this would make me stand out even more!'_

* * *

The Rose Princess shifted through the bushes where she last had her choker on, wishing that it would simply appear back on her neck as if it had never been lost in the first place. "Tenjou-senpai, I've told you dozens of times to not look for my necklace during the day! It causes me and Anis-chan more problems."

Anis grunted out her agreement as she opened the branches of the bush she was searching and stuck her head inside. When she came back out, her pink hair was littered with leaves. Kagome sighed and motioned her friend over and began to pluck the green foliage from the shorter girl's hair.

Tenjou smiled charmingly at the Rose Princess, "Milady, you needn't be so distant with me. Please call me Mitsuru, without an honorific."

"I refuse!" Kagome crossed her arm in an "X" motion, shaking her head vigorously.

Anis sent a small glare at the White Rose Knight. "Are you trying to make things worse for Kagome-chan?" she flinched when her friend had to yank out a twig from her long pink tresses.

Tenjou brushed aside the girls' comment as he took on a serious stature, curling his index finger under his chin in thought. He looked down at Kagome with cool eyes and smile as he said, "Concerning Mutsuki, by the way..." he paused when he noticed the slight flinch his dominion gave, "If interested, the Black Rose's forte lies in the field of investigation."

The pink-haired girl placed her left fist in the palm of her right hand. "That's right! Mutsuki abilities are search and seizure!" she turned and clasped Kagome's hand in his. "He could find your choker, Kag-chan!"

Kagome smiled uneasily at the nickname Anis used to call her back when they were sixth years in middle school. She lowered her voice to a whisper as the Rose Princess drowned at the tutorial voice of Tenjou as he explained his abilities and leaned in towards the Pink Rose, "But, Anis-chan...Kurama-senpai scares me."

"Lady Kagome, why don't you try summoning him once to see what he's like?" the white-haired kaichou suggested, looking at her in the eyes. A blush spread over his cheeks as his breath grew heavy as he started panting. "But the mere thought of someone other than myself being graced by your kiss sends flames of jealousy through my body." he walked over as took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Don't you agree, my dominion?"

Before the Rose Princess could answer, Tenjou's cellphone went off. The soft melody traveling through the air and all around them until the fair-haired boy pulled it out his pocket and flipped it open. "Your pardon, Dominion." his eyes scanned over the text message and he pressed the button in the center of his cellular device. "It would that the Antique Shop over in the sixth ward has placed a rose choker up for sale." he then turned the phone around. "Here is a photo of the item in question. While the quality is somewhat sub-par..."

Kagome gasped. _'It looks just like mine!' _

"So, someone picked it up off the ground and sold it to the shop?" Anis theorised.

Tenjou let out a soft sound as he ran his fingers through his long white bangs. He looked at the pink-haired girl out of the corner of his eye. "That is a possibility." Out of his other eye, the kaichou saw a black blur zip passed him and down the road. "Ah! Lady Kagome! Wait, allow me to give you a ride!"

The Rose Princess paused only long enough to see a long white suede limousine pull up beside the White Rose Knight and she shook her head. "No way I'm getting in that thing!" She pressed her legs to move faster as she made her way to the sixth ward. Along the way she allowed her mind to replay everything that transpired over the past three day - and it only strengthened her resolve to find her necklace so that she could finally be a normal teenager in high school. "Tenjou-senpai, isn't the type of person I thought him to be anyway." Also, so that she would not have to fear the punishment her father promised.

Soon the large antique shop came into Kagome's line of view and she slowed her pace. When she climbed up the few steps to the door, she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, panting to catch her breath. "Finally." she looked up at the sign. "This must be the place." Wrapping her hand around the brass door knob, Kagome pushed open the door. The Rose Prince entered the building, looking around curiously.

A silver glint from the top two caught her eye and Kagome spotted a black ribbon. _'There it is!'_ Then her attention was drawn to the white tag that had 'SOLD' in big red letters. "No!" she ran over to the shelf and secretly cursed her short height as she had to stretch and jump to reach the little pillow the choker was resting on. "Calm down, Kagome. You're not absolutely sure that it's the one." she stood on her tiptoes, her fingertips brushing against the velvety material of the cushion. "Just need to get a better look at it."

"Who's there!?" a loud voice boomed from around the corner. A grey-haired man with piercing brown eyes and a bushy white mustache held up a paper whip and slapped Kagome's hands with it. "Just what do you think you're doing?! That item has already been purchased!" he turned the girl around and shoved her towards the door and kicked her out. "You'd better not show your face around here ever again!" he threatened, snapped the whip against his hand.

Kagome turned around just in time for the owner to slam the door in her face. "Oh no..." she bemoaned. "What am I going to do? If that's my choker, I'm in serious trouble."

"Dat's where Ninufa come is!"

The Rose Princess only had a brief second to compose herself before the black bat-like creature slammed into her, hugging her closely. She smiled and smoothed the soft fur between his ears down with her hand. Pressing a small kiss to his pointed ear, Kagome said, "You'll go in and see if that's my choker for me, Ninufa?"

Ninufa lifted his head from the Princess's bossom and grinned sheepishly. "Did I say Ninufa? I meant da cards." he blinked his pupil-less white eyes innocently at the deadpanned look the girl gave him. The black creature nuzzled his cheek to her hers and purred softly, earning a sigh and a scratch on the ear for his cuteness.

"Lucky you're so cute, Ninufa." Kagome cooed as she moved into the empty alleyway. She dug inside her bag to the Rosette cards, pulling the rectangular slips of paper out, and sighed. "I wouldn't have to hide if those roses didn't fly out everywhere. Such a flashy entrance." The Rose Princess shuffled through the cards until she spotted the one she wanted. "Anis-chan can help me."

Kagome placed the other cards back into her bag before raising the remaining card to her lips and pressed a light kiss upon it. She closed her eyes when the wind shifted at that moment, blowing the rose petals in her face. One of the soft flowers landed in her hand and Kagome opened her eyes to examine it. Her heart went cold when she saw what color it was. Black. _No! I got the colors mixed up in the dark!_ She spun around to see the signature giant rose burst opened.

Mutsuki slowly stood to his feet, his eyelids veiling away his eyes. At the sound of someone taking in a sharp breath, he slowly opened his eyes, revealing carmine orbs. A smirk slithered on his lips as he took in the shaking form of the girl before him. The Black Rose stalked up to the Princess and leaned in to whisper, _"Finally called me out, Wench." _ his smirk widened until a single sharpened canine poked through his mouth. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked Kagome directly in the eyes. "_Well, wench? Did you call me? Or didn't you?"_

The dark-haired girl struggled to find her voice, but no matter what she did she could not force herself to answer his questions. He frightened her that much. The look in his deep blood-red eyes reminded her so much of her father. Kagome felt her hands trembling when his fingers slid down her arm to her wrist in a slow movement.

"_Why are you trembling. I've told you when we first met that I cannot harm you." _ He moved in closer again, putting his lips near her ear. _'You are my dominia, but..."_ he chuckled softly at her gasp. _"Don't you dare presume that I intend to be subservient to one as lowly as you. You'd do well to know your place, Human."_

Kagome whimpered as she looked at the tall boy with wide frosty azure eyes. She flinched when his fingers encompassed the back of her hand and she quickly jerked away from his grasp.

Mutsuki frowned when she moved away from his touch. The wind picked up and blew his long black bangs into his face, shielding his eyes from the Rose Princess. _"Quit wasting my time. Tell what is it you desire - Now!" _

The rose Prince jumped, but when his piercing eyes hidden by his hair, she managed to tell him what she wanted him to do. "Kurama-senpai...would you please go into the store and see if that choker in there is mine."

Crimson eyes narrowed from behind his bangs. "You...want me to enter this store to see whether or not a "choke-her" inside is one of your belongings?"

Kagome nodded slowly, keeping her head down so that she would not look into his eyes. "Eto...but it's already so dark and I can't see a thing. " she rambled. "So maybe we should check back in the morning, or...something. I also think the store is closed..."

Mutsuki looked down at the girl, wondering why she was so afraid of him. It was almost like she had seen a monster - and he did not like that. Though he was unlikely to admit it to her, Kagome was his dominia and he wanted her to at least not be so scared of him. Slowly to not startle her, the Black Rose Knight stepped forward, "It is of no consequence to me. _'The night is my domain, and the darkness be my slave.'_" pale grey strings curled around his slender finger and began to move towards the door of the shop.

Kagome suddenly felt fatigued, like the energy from her body was being sapped out and she knew that Mutsuki was using his search and seizure ability to locate her lost choker. Her head began to swim and she cradle it in her hands.

The Black Rose Knight crossed his arms over his chest as his strings came in contact with the item they were sent to find. "As you claim, there appears to be an ornament of some sort which bears a rose crest beyond the doors of that establishment..."

The Rose Princess groaned softly as she swayed on her feet. "That's it. That's my choker..."

"I can't say for certain whether or not the item in question is indeed your own, however." he smirked lightly down at her. "After all, I've never seen it." he sighed when his dominia turned away from him with fear still visible in her icy blue eyes. "The truth is not always evident in what one is able to see with one's own eyes..." he willed the strings of his left hand away as he reached out for Kagome. Mutsuki pulled the Rose Princess close to him as he moved his face to the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her intoxicating scent of jasmine with an underlying hint of honey. He hummed out a sound of pleasure and took another deep breath before murmuring, "_I see. No, the piece of jewelry in there doesn't bear your scent."_

Kagome shivered at the low seductive sound of his voice and a bright red blush crept up to her cheeks. She pressed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "It's considered rude to talk about how a lady smells. I...I mean there's no way you can tell something from that!"

Mutsuki grabbed both of her small wrists with one of his hands and held them above her head as he continued to take in her heavenly scent. _"I didn't believe such a lower life form such as yourself to comprehend the things I am able to understand."_

The Rose Prince struggled against the black-haired boy's tight grip on her tiny wrists. "What are you talking about? Let me go!"

Having taken his fill of her sweet smell, he released his hold on her arms. "Very well, then, have it your way." He pulled his right hand out to the side, forcing the strings to moved out of the door. "Judge by your own eyes and hands whether or not I speak the truth."

The door swung open and a black ribbon floated into Kagome's hands. _'The choker.'_ The Rose Princess examined the necklace closely, it did bear a striking resemblance to her original one, but something was missing. "There's no pink jewels encrusted into the rose..." she sighed dejectedly. "It's not mine. It looks just like it though..." Kagome turned an apologetic smile to the dark-haired boy. "Sorry I snapped at you, Kurama-senpai."

"Who's there?!" the loud voice of the owner boomed as a beam of pale yellow light shined from around the corner.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she lifted her hands to her lips as the rose choker fell to the ground. Her silver-blue eyes slid over to Mutsuki and she swallowed dryly. She knew that with his scary red eyes, long coat, and the general creepy vibes he gives off the shopkeeper will surely think that they're criminals. Strengthening her confidence, the dark-haired girl pushed Mutsuki behind her and said, "You're here only because I summoned you here. So, I'll try to come up with something to get myself out of this mess." she turned her head and for the first time ever looked him in the eyes without fear, "Get out of here while I'm distracting him!"

Mutsuki felt his eyes widened just a fraction of an inch as he stared into those large dark crystal blue eyes of his dominia. It shocked him to not hear even a sliver of fear in her voice or even see traces of it in her eyes. When she turned back around, the Black Rose reached out for her and wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her onto his shoulder. Once he had her perched comfortably, he floated up into the air.

"Kyah!" Kagome shrieked as her hands flew behind her skirt to keep it from flying up, her eyes closed tightly when she saw how high up they were. "Too high!" She covered her face with her hands. "Stop flying, Kurama-senpai! You're going to suck my blood dry!"

"_Dominia, do you not trust me?"_ The Rose Knight questioned. At her slow timid nodd, Mutsuki continued. _"Even if I was unable to draw upon the power that flows in your blood, or anyone else's for that matter."_ he murmured the last part, since one of the Pink Rose Knights abilities is to sacrifice her blood for the dominion. _'I am a "Dark Stalker," denizen of the night. I possess abilities far beyond the reach of ordinary humans."_

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed down at the boy holding her as she remembered the Tenjou' words. _'Dark Stalker...? Where have I heard that?'_ "So, you really aren't human..."

Mutsuki allowed a small smile to grace his lips, pointed canines glinting in the moonlight. "No, I am not." his voice was no longer that low seductive tone, but a more normal one - A.K.A. one that did not make Kagome want to blush. "We - Dark Stalkers - possess the unique ability to commune with all in nature and live far longer than you humans. In all ways, we are vastly superior race than your own." his voice took on a low growl. "Man, however seems determined to fabricate and pass down ridiculous tale of yore, regarding our kid as immortal being, or worse, vampires." he snorted. "I...had spent months, year in solitary slumber, waiting for the day when my dominion would finally appear..."

The Rose Princess felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "And you got stuck with me."

"Precisely..."

"On the other hand," Kagome began, ""Isn't being stuck with me better than waiting all by yourself for Kami-know how long." she offered him a kind smile, her eyes not holding an ounce of fear that had previously clouded them over. Kagome believed that with enough time, she could disregard the fact that him and the man she was terrified of had the same color of eyes. _'I shouldn't be afraid of Kurama-senpai only because he and Papa have the same eyes...'_

Mutsuki hummed as another one of his rare smiles spreaded over his lips. "I..." he did not get to finish his sentence for the wind picked up and flipped the Rose Princess's skirt up.

A dark red blush spread over the dark-haired girl's face like a wild fire and she struggled in the dark stalker's arms until he was forced to let her down. Kagome turned her back on him as he smoothed down the back of her red skirt, her body quivering with anger. "You saw them, didn't you." she spoke in a low deathly tone.

The Black Rose Knight rose a singer dark brow. "Your undergarments. And if I did? What if it!"

Kagome glared at Mutsuki as she whirled around, her hand poised to strike him across the face, "You stupid jerk!" she cut off her rant as the black, thorny whip curled around her pinky and lashed out at the dark stalker. The vine whipped him on his left cheek, forcing his head to the side for the impact. One of the sharp thorns sliced through the flesh and blood slid down his face. Kagome stared wide-eyed at the vine before it receded back into her finger. _Oh no! He's going to be mad..."_

Mutsuki brought his hand to his bleeding wound, wiping the crimson fluid off his pale skin. A low sound came from the back of his throat at the pain that filled his body and Kagome felt sweat bead at her brow.

'_Don't tell me that he's...'_ "Gomen...Kurama-senpai..."

The dark stalker said nothing as he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot in agitation when Tenjou knelled before her and presented her with the rose choker from the store.

"Come, milady! Please accept this as a small token as my loyal love for you!" Tenjou said passionately.

Anis drove her fist into the crown of the white-haired kaichou's head. "It was you who bought the necklace!"

The Rose Princess sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at Mutsuki, who stood behind her. She smiled at him and waved, "Konichiwa, Mutsuki-kun!" she grinned at the small blush that lit up his face. She knew that he would pay her back for that, but right now she did not care. Kagome had found something that would keep him from looking so much like her papa. He was alone and had such sadness in his deep red eyes. She sighed and took the choker off the pillow and clasped it around her throat and touched the small rose. _'On the bright side, Mutsuki-kun no longer frightens me...as much...and as long as I wear this fake choker for a while, maybe Papa won't find out that I lost it.'_

* * *

Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the month and half long weight, I had to work on my other fics and some of them are really long chapter! Also, I could not have Kagome scared of Mutsuki for too long! But trust and believe that he still will make her feel intimidated by his presence.

Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: She has a basic idea that Tenjou is a Masochist and their relationship is slowly coming to form. Slowly, but surely.

erinxxcarolinexx: Thank you. Here's an update for you

xXCrossoverLoverXx: I'm glad that you love my fic. It makes me happy to have a reviewer like you

ShiTsukisan: They won't it anytime soon...

AquarisOtter: Here's the update for you.

kakashixangela: I don't think anyone will ever get used to Tenjou's ways lol

charlielou1998: Here's the next update for you!

Kenjou: Thanks! Glad you like. Here the update!

Shin no yoru: That's why I started it. There was on a long time ago, but for some reason the author took it down. So I wanted to try my hand at it!


End file.
